Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by disneygirl409
Summary: KICK One-shot/song-fic. Jack & Kim are going through problems. Will they work it out or is this the end of kick? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I got inspired to write a song-fic after having this song on repeat for days.**

**WARNING: IT'S NOT A HAPPY ONE-SHOT!**

_Italics = Flashback or Thought_

**Bold = Lyrics**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT, OR 'EVERY ROSE HAS IT'S THORN' BY MILEY CYRUS, OR INSTAGRAM!**

**THANK YOU! ENJOY!**

* * *

KICKIN IT ONE-SHOT/SONG FIC

EVERY ROSE HAS IT'S TORN

*Song by Miley Cyrus*

* * *

**We both lie silently still**

**in the dead of the night**

**Although we both lie close together**

**We feel miles apart inside**

* * *

I toss over in my bed & my eyes met with the red glowing numbers on my alarm clock. 2:19 a.m. I mentally groan & glance out the window. The moon was only light reflecting in my room.

I slowly turn back to the side I was lying on a few moments ago & sigh. He was lying next to me, but facing the opposite way & farther away.

We use to lie in each other's embrace the entire night.

But for some reason, Jack & I are drifting apart.

* * *

**Was it something I said or something I did**

**Did my words not come out right?**

**Though I tried not to hurt you**

**Yeah, I tried**

**But I guess that's why they say**

* * *

_"I can't believe you!" I shouted as I walked into our apartment, Jack following close behind me. I started walking to our room._

_"Kim-" He started, but I didn't want an explanation._

_"No Jack! Just don't!" I exclaimed, spinning around. "I thought I meant more to you than that."_

_"You do Kim. You don't understand-"_

_"I don't understand? What's not to understand Jack? I obviously don't mean anything to you. After all these years of being together & us moving in together..I'm just another girl to you."_

_"Kim, your so much more than that! I didn't mean it like it sounded." Jack defended. I rolled my eyes & continued walking. "Where are you going?"_

_"To bed!" I yelled down as I continued down the hall._

That was just the first of you daily fights. Ever since that night, we always had something to fight about. Whether it was paying the bills or taking out the garbage, we fought.

And I didn't like it.

* * *

**Every rose has its thorn**

**Just like every night has its dawn**

* * *

Jack & I have been dating since we were 17. He got accepted into Seaford University & I went to Woodbury University, In Burbank. I use to dorm there, but I never got to see Jack. So we put our money together & bought an apartment in Medford, which is right in the middle between the two.

Jack worked at the dojo & I worked at a coffee shop near campus.

As you could see, college really split us apart.

* * *

**Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song**

**Every rose has its thorn**

* * *

That brings us to tonight. We had **another** fight. But today, by far, had to be the worst of them all.

* * *

**Yeah it does**

* * *

_"What are you trying to say Jack?" I exclaimed as I threw my arms in the air. "That this is my fault?"_

_"Those words never came out of my mouth! Stop twisting what I'm saying around. I'm just not happy with..." He started. He gestured to the two of us. "this." I sighed. "We never ever fought this much, Kim. Don't try & deny it."_

_"I wasn't going to. But every couple fights, Jack. Every couple has problems. That's apart the package." I defended._

_"Yeah, well it wasn't in the manual." He said. "I don't even know why we're fighting this much. But I hate it Kim. I hate it."_

_"You think I'm enjoying it? Jack, I hate what college had done to us." I said._

_"College has nothing to do with it." Jack said._

_"College has everything to do with it, Jack. We haven't been on a date in months. Your always busy with school, or work & when you free, I have schoolwork or the coffeehouse calls me in for shift. We see each other maybe an hour a day." I explained. "Not only that, but you were never this _cold _to me."_

_Jack's eyes widened. "I'm the one being cold? Kim, every time I try to talk to you, you push me away. I'm trying to make this work, but your too stubborn to even see that!" Jack exclaimed, getting a little loud._

_I exploded. "Maybe because I don't like hearing from other people what you've been doing at school." Jack shot me a look of confusion, until realization hit him._

_That was when my heart broke in half. _

_"So it's true?" I asked softly, hoping you couldn't hear my voice crack. "You cheated on me, with Chelsea?"_

_Jack didn't say a word. I bit my lip & nodded. "You're obviously trying really hard to make us work. Making out with another girl will do the trick." I spat sarcastically._

_"Kim-"_

_"Don't 'Kim' me! I can't even look at you right now. After all we've been through, you were willing to throw it all away for Chelsea?" I yelled. "I HATE YOU!" _

_Jack stayed quiet. I wiped the lone tear that rolled down my cheek away ._

* * *

**I listen to our favorite song**

**playing on the radio**

**Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go**

* * *

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning, & I just stayed in bed. Jack already left for work & the coffeehouse was closed on Sunday's, so I wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon.

"Alright! Alright! How are all you love birds this morning? Here's a special request comin at ya!" The DJ announced as the song began.

I shot up & stared at the iHome. He was playing the song. Our song. The 'Jack & Kim' song as the gang referred to it.

'Be your everything' by Boys Love Girls.

The song went on & I felt my eyes tear up.

* * *

**But I wonder does he know**

**Has he ever felt like this**

**And I know that you'd be here right now**

**If I could let you know somehow**

* * *

I slammed my hand on the clock & it turned off. I brought my knees to my chest & buried my head in my hands.

Usually if I was upset, Jack would wrap his arms around me & comfort me. He'd tell me everything would be okay & send a kiss to my temple.

But that wasn't gonna happen this time.

Because Jack's the one who broke me.

* * *

**Though it's been a while now**

**I can still feel so much pain**

**Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals**

**but that scar, that scar remains**

* * *

I finally got out of bed & decided to get dressed. I threw on black leggings & an oversized white T-shirt.

I walked into the hallway & froze.

There were two suitcases in the living room.

I walked forward & saw they were Jack's.

_He was leaving?_

_But I thought he wanted to fix this? Fix us! Why would he leave me without us talking this over like civilized adults?_

I walked forward & opened them. They were already packed with clothes.

I heard the sink in the bathroom turn off & shot my head up to see Jack.

* * *

**I know I could've saved a love that night**

**If I'd known what to say**

**Instead of makin' love**

**We both made our separate ways**

* * *

"Your leaving?" I asked, shocked.

"Kim, I hate this. We aren't how we use to be. Last year, none of this would've ever happened. We need some time apart. It's for the best." Jack explained.

I shook my head. "If this is about what I said last night, I didn't mean it!" I said, as tears started building up. "I could never hate you, Jack. Just please don't leave me." I cried.

Jack pulled me into a hug & I threw my arms around his neck, burying my head into his shoulder.

"Kim, it's for the best. We need to give each other some space & hopefully..." He started as we pulled away. ",we can work this out after we have some time to think."

I nodded as he wiped my tears with his thump. "This isn't forever, I promise."

"Don't go making promises you can't guarantee." I said. We moved apart & he grabbed his bags. I hugged myself, hoping I wouldn't fall apart.

Jack looked up at me & leaned forward. He cupped my cheek & kissed my forehead. When he pulled away, he grabbed his other bag. "Bye Kim."

He started for the door & I let out a shaky breathe. "I love you." I said. He turned around & gave me a small smile.

"I love you too." he said. Then, he closed the door & he was gone.

That's when I broke down. I fell to my knees & took deep breathes.

After a few seconds, I was able to walk to the window, & saw Jack getting in his car.

"Goodbye Jack." I whispered.

* * *

**and now I hear you found somebody new**

**and that I never meant that much to you**

* * *

_*3 MONTHS LATER*_

I sat down with Grace at our table outside the cafe. We were grabbing lunch, off campus before we headed off to class again.

She pulled out her phone & started checking Instagram. I took a sip of my water bottle & watched Grace scroll throw the pictures.

Then, Her face went pale & her smile faded.

"What is it? Someone tag you in an embarrassing photo?" I asked sarcastically. She looked up at me, with sympathy in her eyes.

That's when I knew it was serious.

"What is it?" I asked, growing worried. She bit her lip & handed me her phone.

I looked the the picture & felt my heart rip in half.

It was a picture of Chelsea_Luv97, the Chelsea that kissed Jack. She was sitting outside on a bench. Sitting very close to another guy. My guy.

The comment was a bunch of red hearts & kissy faces. It read 'I Love you baby!'

"I'm so sorry Kim." Grace said, snapping me back to reality. I gave her back her phone & stood up.

"I'm not feeling to good. I'm gonna head home & rest." I lied as I grabbed my bag.

"Kim-" Grace started.

"I'll see you later. Bye." I said as I walked to my car.

I quickly got in & drove as fast as I could to my apartment.

Once I pulled into the parking lot of the building, I ran to my apartment.

* * *

**And to hear that tears me up inside**

**And to see you cuts me like a knife**

* * *

I slammed the door behind me & threw my bag down on the counter. I stomped to my lonely bedroom & sat on the edge of the bed.

I took deep breathes, trying my hardest not to cry.

The next thing I did surprised me.

I pulled out my phone & called Jack.

It rang for a few moments, before it went to his voicemail.

_"It's Jack. Sorry I missed your call. Leave a message after the beep."_

It felt good to hear his voice, even through a voicemail.

The beep went off & I took a deep breathe.

"Hey Jack. It's me. I know it's been a while & I told myself to call so many times but I...I couldn't figure out what I would say. I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I know about you & Chelsea & I just want you to know that...If your happy, I'm happy for you." I took a deep breathe & fought back the tears.

"Don't worry about making it up to me or working things out. I'm over it & I'm just happy your happy...That's what I keep telling myself. You do your thing & I'll do mine & who knows, maybe one day in the future we'll meet again accidentally on the street & if faith brings us together again, It'll be beautiful."

I wiped away a single tear that escaped my eye. "So this is me, letting you go. Goodbye Jack."

* * *

**Every rose has its thorn**

**Just like every night has its dawn**

**Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song**

**Every rose has its thorn**

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to add a part two or not, but as of now I'm not.**

**Lemme know what you guys think I should do.**

**I'll be updating 'Shattered' later today.**

**Have a great memorial day !**

**:D :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'M BACK! **

**Summer started for me! So I finally got to sit down & write part 2.**

**I couldn't put lyrics in because I kept getting messages about copyright.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR 'CRAWL' BY CHRIS BROWN.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**PART 2: CRAWL**

_*3 MONTHS AGO*_

There's no doubt in my mind that she is the love of my life.

But lately, this relationship is a trainwreck. We're fighting all the time.

And I'll never forgive myself for what I did to Kim.

_FLASHBACK_

_I had a fight with Kim the night before. I woke up & she already left for school. So I quickly got ready & took off._

_I picked up Jerry & Mika along the way & told them all about it. All Jerry had to say was "Sucks, man."_

_Thanks Jerry._

_Mika told me to be the bigger person & apologize._

_We pulled up to school & went our separate ways for class. _

_..._

_I was walking to my car to head home when I saw my friend, Chelsea, sitting on the floor in the parking lot._

_"Chelsea? You okay?" I asked. She shot her head up & bit her lip. She stood up & sighed._

_"My boyfriend is a complete asshole!" She spat as she took a sip of her water bottle, which did not have water in it._

_"What happened now?" I asked._

_She explained everything that happened between them. I stood there & listened to the hole story._

_"I'm so done with him!" She swore. I sighed._

_"More issues with Kim?" She asked. I nodded. "What now?" I grabbed her water bottle & chugged half of it down._

_I went on & explained what's been going on with us._

_"Wow." She said._

_"Yup!" I responded._

_We sat there for another hour complaining & drinking. Then, we did the unthinkable._

_She leaned in & kissed me. _

_After two seconds, We both pushed away._

_"What did we just do?" She asked, panicking._

_"I have no idea!" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair._

_"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! I don't know what I was thinking!" Chelsea ranted._

_"Me either." I said._

_"You can't tell Kim! You're fighting enough as is. Don't let me be the reason why you guys break up! Go home & work things out! Please!" Chelsea begged._

_"I will! But are you telling Mark?" I asked. She shook her head. "Good. Tell no one!" I said. She nodded & we went our separate ways._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Kim found out, I don't know how, but she did. I can't go back & change that.

But I can fix our future.

I quietly got up from my bed & grabbed my two suitcases from the closest. I emptied out my drawers & threw everything in the bags.

Once I finished, I brought them in the living room & went to the bathroom to change.

I threw on a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt & my leather jacket. I quickly brushed my teeth & walked out of the bathroom.

When I walked into the living room, where my bags were, I saw Kim leaning over the bags.

"Your leaving?" Kim asked, hurt evident in her voice. I walked forward.

"Kim, I hate this. We aren't how we use to be. Last year, none of this would've happened. We need some time apart. It's for the best." I explained.

She just shook her head. "If this is about what I said last night, I didn't mean it!" She said, her voice slightly cracking. "I could never hate you, Jack. Just please don't leave me." She cried.

I pulled her into a hug & she threw her arms around my neck, burying her head into my shoulder.

"Kim, it's for the best. We need to give each other some space & hopefully..." I started as we broke apart. ",we can work this out after we have some time to think."

She nodded as I wiped her tears away with my thump. "This isn't forever, I promise."

"Don't go making promises you can't guarantee." Kim said. We moved apart & I grabbed my bags.

I looked up at Kim & leaned forward. I cupped her cheek & kissed her forehead. When I pulled away, I grabbed my last bag. "Bye Kim."

As I started for the door, I heard Kim say, "I love you." I turned around & gave her a small smile.

"I love you too." I said. Then, I closed the door & made my way to my car as quickly as possible.

I moved in with Jerry, & hoped to god I was doing the right thing.

I tried to focus on my school work, karate & friends, but my mind would always wonder to Kim.

Mika still talked to Kim, so I would ask her occasionally how she was doing. Mika told me she was fine. I knew one of them was lying.

Chelsea & I continued to be friends, like nothing ever happened. She asked me if she should go talk to Kim & explain what happened. But I told her that wouldn't be the best idea.

To answer your question, no. Chelsea & I are not dating. She's with another, better, guy then Mark & I remained single.

So many times, I wanted to call Kim. But, I couldn't.

**_*PRESENT DAY*_**

I just drove Chelsea to the airport. She was moving with her new boyfriend to Florida.

I walked into Jerry's apartment & sat down on the couch. I pulled out my phone & saw a few notifications on the lock screen. One from Instagram, one missed call & once voicemail.

I checked instagram first & saw it was the picture Chelsea & I took before I drove her & David, her boyfriend, to the airport. I liked it & commented 'Love you too! Have fun in Florida! I'll miss you!'.

I exited out of that app & clicked on the phone on the bottom of the screen.

My eyes widened when I saw the name in red letters on the screen.

One missed call from 'Kimmy :) :* (That's a kissy face) 3'.

I quickly cleared my history & went to voicemails.

One voicemail from 'Kimmy :) :* 3'.

I immediately clicked play & put the phone to my ear.

_"Hey Jack. It's me..."_

I smiled at the sound of her voice.

_"...I know it's been a while & I told myself to call so many times but I...I couldn't figure out what I would say. I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I know about you & Chelsea & I just want you to know that...If your happy, I'm happy for you." _

_'Wait? WHAT!' _I thought.

_"Don't worry about making it up to me or working things out. I'm over it & I'm just happy your happy...That's what I keep telling myself. You do your thing & I'll do mine & who knows, maybe one day in the future we'll meet again accidentally on the street & if faith brings us together again, It'll be beautiful."_

_"So this is me, letting you go. Goodbye Jack."_

The line went dead.

I quickly exited out of voicemails & dialed in her number. I had to explain what was really going on.

_"Hey! Can't get to the phone right now! If it's really important, then leave a message after the beep. If it's not, don't waste my time & just hang up."_

I laughed as the beep went off.

"Kim. It's me. Look, it's not what you think! Just call me back so I can explain what's really going on."

I hung up & started pacing.

Jerry, Milton & Eddie walked in & greeted me, but I ignored it & continued pacing.

"Yo Jack, what's up?" Jerry asked.

"Kim think's I'm dating Chelsea & just left me a voicemail telling me that she's letting me go!" I explained. Milton gasped.

"Holy christmas Nuts!" Milton said.

"So what are you doing here?" Jerry asked.

"Playing checkers...What does it look like I'm doing Jerry!" I exclaimed.

"I mean 'Why are you still here?'" He asked again. I stopped pacing.

"He's right! Why aren't you at Kim's?" Eddie asked. "You've been trying to figure out how to get her back for months, Jack. Now's your chance!"

"Jerry's right!" Milton said. "Kim's sitting in her apartment, waiting for you!"

"GO GET YOUR GIRL, BRO!" Jerry yelled.

Their pep talk realy got through to me. A wave of confidence rushed through me & I smiled.

"Your right! This is my chance!" I exclaimed.

"DUH!" They all said.

"I'm going to win her back!" I shouted as I ran for the door. All the guys cheered as I ran down the hall.

I rapidly pressed the elevator button until the door opened. I ran inside & continued to press the buttons rapidly.

When I arrived in the lobby, I ran for to parking lot. Once I was outside, I pulled out the phone & started dialing Kim's number.

_"Hey! Can't get to the phone right now! If it's really important, then leave a message after the beep. If it's not, don't waste my time & just hang up."_

"Come on, Kim! Answer!" I exclaimed as I hung up & got in my car.

I pulled out of the parking spot & sped off to Kim's.

**KIM'S POV**

I need to get out of here. This apartment reminds me too much of Jack. This is the right thing to go If I'm gonna get over him.

I jumped off the floor & started throwing my things in my bags.

I heard my phone ringing & assumed it was Grace, & let it ring.

I finished packing after a few minutes & then went to change.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Jack pulled into the parking lot & jumped out of the car. He ran into the building & didn't even try to get to the elevator. He opened the door & ran up the staircase to the 6th floor.

Once there, He made A LOT of turns & finally came to the door. He knocked three times & stood there patiently.

Then, she opened it.

Kim's eyes widened when she saw me. She looked speechless.

So was Jack.

She was still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Hi." Jack managed to say. Kim bit her lip.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We need to talk, about that voicemail." Jack said. She sighed. "Can I come in?"

She nodded & let him in. She closed the door behind Jack & then spun around to face him, crossing her arms.

"It's not what you think." he started. She rolled her eyes. "Chelsea & I aren't dating. Never were & never will. We're just good friends" Kim stayed quiet & he just kept going. "Chelsea is with someone else. She was leaving for Florida today, that was our goodbye."

"Then why'd she call you baby?" Kim finally asked.

"She calls everyone baby. She called the Janitor at our school baby!" Jack answered. Kim lightly chuckled.

"But you wanna be with her?" Kim asked, softly. Hurt was evident in her voice & in her eyes.

"No. Kim - These last few months without you were miserable. I missed you like crazy. I freaked out when we were fighting constantly, but you were right that night..." Jack started. Kim looked intrigued. "Couples fight all the time & there's nothing we can do about it. We shouldn't have called a quits because of that. I should've stayed & worked things out with you."

Kim remained quiet.

"It was all my fault anyway. I screwed everything up." Jack said, taking a seat on the couch. Kim uncrossed her arms.

"Jack, it wasn't all your fault. I was pissed off all the time & when I found out about you & Chelsea kissing..." Kim sighed. "Jack, I was waiting for you to tell me. Everyday that went by & you didn't tell me, I got upset. I was more hurt that you lied about it. If you just told me, we could've worked it out."

"Like I said, I screwed everything up." Jack said, standing up. "If none of this happened, we would've never split up & we could be happy. But there's something you have to understand."

Kim nodded & Jack took a few steps towards her. "It's always been you. It always will be you. I only want to be with you, no matter how crazy things may get."

Kim grabbed his forearms & rubbed them. "I'm sorry."

Jack slowly started leaning in until there lips met. Kim kissed him back with so much passion.

This kiss wa - E.

When they pulled apart, Kim looked up into his mesmerizing brown eyes & smiled.

"You love me again." Kim said.

"Who said I stopped?" Jack asked. Kim's smile grew bigger & they kissed again.

And that is how their tragic love story turned to page to a new, happy beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Well There's your two-shot!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been on! I've been so busy.**

**I finished testing last week & now I only have to go back to school next week for my report card & it's summer.**

**I hoped you liked the story & Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **


End file.
